Freedom
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Manga Based. Which is the true nature of freedom?


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Freedom**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

_The Royal Palace with its white walls, outstanding pillars and golden gates shines silently under the starry sky…_

_The Great War came to an end and peace was restored once again…_

_But not in the way everybody expected…_

A young male walked across the halls. He had long golden hair tied with a purple ribbon, crimson ruby eyes and was wearing a dark robe. Countless soldiers clad in armors as black as space itself, stood firmly as chess paws along the way.

_Eonia Transbaal, the once exiled prince who came back to wage war against the Empire… _

_Now, the self proclaimed 14__th__ Emperor… _

As he reached his destination, the doors opened before him. Inside, there was the figure of a young lady kneeling in the middle of the huge, shrine-like room.

A pure white robe, like a cloud, enveloped her body. Her long aqua-colored hair sprawled like a waterfall in a beautiful display. Behind the veil there were her innocent purple eyes filled with an endless flood of tears. The cry was so soft, almost imperceptible, yet constant and deep.

Eonia approached and stood in front of her with a serious yet sorrowful look on his face. The Moon Goddess became aware of his presence and looked at him like a child who couldn't understand her father's punishment.

"You should not cry for your guardians Shatoyarn…" he stated sternly. "It was their duty after all…"

"Eonia…h-how could you…?" asked the Goddess with her voice trembling before broking down into tears again.

He did not answer. He would have preferred to have the Angel Troupe and Takuto Mayers on his side, yet they bluntly refused his generous offers. There was no other option; this was the price for their stubbornness.

"You should not cry Shatoyarn…" his hand slowly extended towards her. "You are free now…" yet, she looked away and replied coolly. "Even when I didn't realize it at first…I have been free since Shiva was born…"

Eonia's fist clenched in anger as he growled. "LIES!" causing the white lady to flinch.

Then, the sudden fiery glare in his eyes doused as he saw the expression in the face of the Goddess. He turned his back towards her and asked stiffly. "Five years ago, I was sent into the exile…do you remember the crime I committed?"

Shatoyarn did not answer but looked down in silence.

"Some people said that I tried to murder Emperor Gerard Transbaal…" commented Eonia as he walked around. "Others said that I killed a member of the royal family…while the remaining simply said that my crime was so terrible to even be mentioned…"

"The truth is…that my only crime was to expose the darkness in the Empire!"

Eonia turned back and pointed and accusing finger to the Goddess. "That child you call your daughter is nothing more than the fruit of the twisted perversion of Gerard Transbaal!"

"Don't you see it Shatoyarn? He used you to maintain control over the White Moon, just like his so called people! They've locked you in a prison of veneration and turned you in nothing more than a tool!"

"The exile punishment was only their mean to silence me!"

Beats of silence followed. Eonia stood there with a piercing glare waiting expectantly for an answer.

Shatoyarn paused for a moment then, she glared back. It was soft and calm yet serious and defiant, the true glare of a Goddess.

"Eonia. I told you once: the White Moon didn't choose you."

Memories came to his mind, from the time when he offered everything in the universe to her. And she rejected him with a single slap of her hand.

"I only accepted Gerard's affection once yet I have never regretted it. By becoming an Empress, Shiva broke free of the White Moon and so I did."

Eonia's expression hardened as he walked towards the Goddess. They both stood there face to face, clashing glances. With a mighty swing of his cape, he extended his hand and dropped a small object before her.

Shatoyarn grasped, her eyes opened wide as she covered her mouth in shock and horror. It was a little, blue headband with a red jewel in the middle. She held it tightly against her chest as the tears flow from her eyes uncontrollably.

The blonde male kneeled and softly held her chin up with his index finger. Eye to eye, he declared. "You must not cry Shatoyarn…look up…"

The ceiling opened revealing a night sky full of stars, and there in the middle, there it was a small but powerful light surrounded by an aura of darkness that looked like a black hole. Hundred of tentacle-like extensions surrounded the light, slowly devouring it.

Shatoyarn watched the scene stunned. "The merging is almost complete…soon; the ultimate power will be yours…and the people of Transbaal will serve you like a true Goddess…"

Eonia slowly leaned towards her. "And I will be there…to wipe out your tears…"

And with those words he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**END**

_Author's comment:__ This fic is dedicated to Shatoyarn-chan who's always providing me with excellent material. Thank you very much!_


End file.
